Weekday(cloudy)
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: It was January 22, 1972, a Tuesday. I remember it was cloudy out that day. This was all right before missing kids started appearing on milk cartons or it became a hot topic on the news with missing children. It started out as a normal day, but isn't that how almost all of them start out? LenxRin, three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on updating my stories badly, but I've had such an urge to write this I just HAD to write it! I promise later on this week I'll try and update Winter Only Love, then Wolf and Bunny should be updated sometime next month! ;D I took the title from the song Weekday (cloudy): Kagamine Len, though both the story and song are sad I actually got the story idea from watching "The Lovely Bones" (for those of you that have watched the movie it's pretty obvious at the beginning other than the characters but the ending had its own twist) , Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story!**

* * *

**Len POV:  
**

It was January 22, 1972, a Tuesday. I remember it was cloudy out that day. This was all right before missing kids started appearing on milk cartons or it became a hot topic on the news with missing children. It started out as a normal day, but isn't that how almost all of them start out?

Our life wasn't really considered "normal" though. We met at age seven and lived in a house full of runaway kids. Some stories sadder than others. Mine wasn't so sad, I was more like a spoiled kid trying to runaway from the reality of things.

But I'm getting off topic, aren't I?

Anyway, like I said... a perfectly _normal_ day. It was like another passing day I would probably forget all about in a weeks time.

As usual Meiko was buzzing around the house making sure every one was either getting ready for school or other womanly household duties. Kaito was off hiding somewhere escaping his responsibilities. While the rest of us kids, which there were only 5, were either getting ready or walking out the door.

I was one of the early birds of the house, but you weren't. I always woke you up at least 15 minutes before we had to leave, but there were the rare occasions were you got up on your own. This morning was no different, except I think I was maybe a couple of minutes late for waking you up. Or was I early? Honestly it was so long ago I don't exactly remember.

I think I was definitely late though. I remember us arguing all the way to school as you tried fixing your hair while walking, I constantly made stops for you to catch up.

But I should've taken the bad feelings I was having more seriously.

I should've done something...

Even on that day, when you stopped in front of that old pale blue house at the corner of the street to attempt to fix your hair again, I could feel those watchful eyes. I just brushed that felling aside like it was nothing though... why was I so carless?... so _stupid_?

You were one of the few people I trusted with everything, and that I truly cared about. I do admit though, I didn't like you at all when we first met, and we certainly had out fair share of arguments. But that never changed the fact that you were someone I truly loved and held dear to me.

I regret taking advantage of the wonderful life we had together.

_... I'm so sorry Rin._

* * *

** January 22, 1972:**

"_Rin._"A muffled voice entered the girls slumber, not enough to startle her awake though. "_Rin come on, we're gonna be late!_" The muffled voice sounded a bit more flustered, her eyes threatened to open but stayed shut. "Rin!" The voice now heard startling the girl awake, shooting up from her warm bed she looked around with confused eyes.

"Len... what time is it?" She asked searching for the clock that normally laid on the dresser, but was knocked down by Miku again seeing the pillow and alarm clock laying on the ground side by side.

"it's 7:13, chop chop before you're late!" Len sang clapping his hands together for emphasis.

"WHAT?! You woke me up late, now I only have like, five minutes to get ready!" The petite blonde fumed throwing her pale yellow pillow at the other blonde boy but horribly missing.

"Every second you waste trying to throw pillows at me is time you could be using to get ready." He smirked adding fuel to her fire.

"F-Fine, whatever!" She jumped out of her bed pushing him to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Do you wanna watch me change ya perv?" She pointed out, making his face go red at how he hadn't realized the obvious fact beforehand.

"R-Right, sorry!" He quickly apologized slamming her door shut leaving the room, "I'll be outside when you're done, hurry up or else I'll leave without you!" His muffled voice called outside the door.

There he had waited outside almost 10 minutes for the girl, worrying he might get rained on seeing the cloudy sky. He glared up at her window and cupped his hands over his mouth "Rin if you don't come out in the next-" he started but was stopped as she came rushing out the door still brushing her bird's nest of hair but wearing a nice pair of pale yellow pants and a slightly oversized dark blue sweater.

"Come on, I'll brush while we walk!" Rin ran past him, he stared a bit confused for a second but quickly recollecting himself and ran after her. The two blondes ran for it, though Rin a bit slower as she tried to tie her giant white bow into her hair.

Len, at least 20ft ahead of her turned and waited for her to catch up as they made a stop at the end of the street, "Rin, you can do that when we get to school!" He fumed as she struggled to make a perfect bow. But as she was busy with her hair bow, Len couldn't help but shake an uneasy feeling he had. Like someone was watching them- no. Not really him, but another certain blonde. But he dismissed the feeling and went back to getting Rin to hurry.

_~After School~  
_

Rin shuffled through her small green locker looking for all the books needed for the evening, only to be frustrated when she realized she let a friend borrow that book for her class, and she was just getting out of drama club practice so her friend was already at home. She banged her head on the inside of her locker letting out a fierce sigh, nothing could get her out of the sour mood she was in after all the bad luck she was having that day.

"Hey Rin," Well, that was one thing. There before her stood the senior whom she'd always found somewhat charming with his deep blueish green eyes and pale blonde hair that went along with his eyes well. The way his smile was always crooked yet fit him so well, just his voice made her heart swell a bit.

"O-oh, h-hi Leon," She stuttered and scolded herself in her head immediately afterwards.

"So, is something the matter?" He asked curiously after he had seen the little episode she had a second ago.

"Oh that?" She laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed that he had seen her like that. "Oh it's nothing really. But d-did you need something?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Come on Rin let's go," Len appeared around the corner and interrupted whatever Leon had to say. Leon glanced up at the messy haired blonde and glared.

"Uhm Len, could you wait outside? I'm kinda in the middle of something." She gestured toward the other blonde haired boy who kept his glare fixed on Len, so Len returned one.

"Come on, you know how mad Meiko gets when we're not home right after school." Len urged, trying to get her away from the senior, and not let her get in trouble for being late.

"Isn't this your brother Rin?" Leon asked, acting like Len had never said anything, "Come on, don't you think it'd be more fun to go out for an evening with me than go home with your _brother_?" Lens glare intensified.

"Oh, he's not my brother we just happen to live together. But, erm you wanted to go o-out with me?" She asked not able to believe that someone girls dreamed of just talking to was asking her out.

"I'm sorry but she can't, we have a very strict curfew." Len deadpanned shutting Rins locker for her and dragging her away from the other blonde.

Rin was too shocked Len of all people, who usually acted so much more mature and calm than her did something so bold like that. But by the time they made it to the front entrance of the school she thrashed out of his grip and glared.

"_Why_ did you do that?"

"Do _what_?" He scoffed pretending he did nothing wrong.

"You know what! What's with you? You're never like this!" Her voice grew higher with anger as each word passed her lips, she didn't see any reason for Len to do something like that, normally he would do anything to make her happy.

"Look Rin, you really shouldn't be hanging around a senior, especially him. Those kinds of guys are only after one thing, I'm just trying to protect you-"

"Maybe I don't need your protection! I'm 14 Len, I can make my own decisions!" She barked fiercely, some people who still roamed the hallways that had after school activities stared with concern or curiosity as they walked by. Len glared at her with a mix of anger, annoyance, and hurt.

"I'm just trying to help, why can't you just see that!" He barked back at her as they scowled at each other. But before Rin could say a comeback Len let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, let's just go home and we can discuss this lat-"

"No!" She cried with anger obvious in her voice, so much so that it made Len jump, "N-no. Just tell Meiko I went over to Luka's house to get my text-book, I'll be home in a little while."

"...Promise? You aren't just saying that and then running off back to Leon are you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She asked her voice now soft, that exact voice that Len was a sucker for. It was true though, Rin had never once told a lie to Len, as troublesome and playful as she was, lying was something she never did.

"...Fine, I'll see you in a little while." He sighed getting ready to walk out the door, hand on the handle but turned to her one last time feeling a bit uneasy about something. "So you promise I'll see you again in a little while?"

"Of coarse, we're having orange glazed chicken for dinner after all!" She sang playfully knowing that Len knew that was her favorite. He flashed her a smile, it was a reason only Rin of all people would use.

"Hm, I can't deny you when you give such a valid reason," He dryly laughed with a smile,"I'll see you in a bit than." He waved off to his best friend walking out the glass entrance doors.

As he walked down the concrete path outside the school he couldn't help but turn one last time to see Rin walking off toward the corn field as a short cut to her friend's house, with her bow swaying slightly in the winter wind. As he gazed at the petite blonde, he felt a sadness suddenly overwhelm him. He fought of the urge to let tears suddenly stream down his cheeks or run after her and urge her to come home, "What's with me?" He questioned to himself confused by the sudden feelings, ripping his gaze away from Rin he started toward home again.

* * *

**Rin POV**

As I walked through the corn field over to Luka's I tried my best to keep warm, turns out my sweater wasn't enough for the harsh late January winds. And it didn't help that I was trying to organize my book bag with all my books and papers while walking since Len dragged me off before I was finished putting things away.

"Ah, hey!" I yelped as a paper was whipped out of my grip by the wind, I didn't know if it was important or not so I ran after the paper, tripping over the dead corn a few times. But what took me aback was the mysterious man who suddenly appeared in my vision. His dark brown hair swayed wildly in the wind as he ran after the paper I was chasing after, but when the sheet flew too high up into the air for him to reach he stopped and from the way his shoulder moved up and down he let out a sigh.

He turned to me with a sympathetic yet playful smile, "Hopefully that wasn't important?" He dryly laughed coming a bit closer to me, as he stepped forward I suddenly remembered him. His name was Mr. Hiyama, he was the one that lived at the end of street, the one who made those beautiful doll houses you would sometimes see in the local mall. Meiko and Kaito once spoke to him while he was doing gardening some time ago, showing off the forget-me-nots he had grown.

"O-Oh I don't really know if it was important or not, heh." I laughed a bit sheepishly, I was alway a bit nervous around strangers. "W-Well I should be going now, I promised I would be home soon."

"Oh wait!" He stopped me, like it was a demand almost. I was feeling oddly uncomfortable right then."I was wondering if you had time, would you like to see this thing I made?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry but I don't really have time."

"Oh come on," He urged me, "It'll be really quick, and I promise it's really cool. Plus you'll be the first person to see it!" He then tempted me, and I'm someone whose easily tempted by words, so... I accepted his offer. He led me a little further then stopped and turned like we were there.

"So what am I supposed to be looking at?" I had asked awkwardly, taking another look around the area, not seeing anything remotely fun like he had promised. _Was he playing a joke on me?_ was my first thought, but his playful smirk grew.

"I'm surprised Rin, you seem like such a clever girl I thought you would get this!" He stepped forward and stomped his foot on the ground and underneath him, it sounded like hollow wood. I smiled a bit seeing how he was able to stump me. He then lifted up what looked like a sort of entrance way, where light came from the underground room, very brightly might I add seeing as how cloudy out it was.

"Well? Do you wanna have a look?" He asked gesturing for me to go ahead in, I shock my head excited to see what it was like, I had never seen anything like it before and my curiosity was running wild. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat... and it looked like I was the cat this time.

I quickly climbed down the wooden ladder that took me down into the underground room, and in the room were various things like toys, board games, candles that lite it up and other little fun decorations, it was like a kids dream hide away.

"Well, make yourself at home!" He announced happily after following me down, "Oh go ahead and take a seat," he patted down on a wooden bench with old pillows covering its surface. I shuffled over and took a seat trying to get comfortable... but I felt that even if I was sitting on Kaito's favorite lazy boy recliner that everyone fought to sit on when watching TV at home, I could never get comfortable with this man around.

He nervously laughed for a moment trying to think of something to say I suppose, then started showing me all the different features of the underground hide away. I felt like he was hiding something, or trying to distract me from something. His fake smile and laugh were begging to be obvious to me and I could feel my breathing begin to quicken a bit. I took a look at him and noticed how soulless his almost black eyes seemed behind those thick glasses.

After he was done rambling he began to laugh nervously for a moment again and averted his eyes towards the big hair ribbon that sat on top of my blonde hair. "That's a cute Ribbon," He patted the spot my ribbon laid on and I couldn't help but flinch at his touch, which showed I was getting scared of him."It fits you very well." He whispered almost too quiet for me to hear, almost all the laughter and playfulness he had in his voice now gone.

"Would you like a refreshment?" He asked and started toward a table that held multiple different sodas and juices on it without hearing my answer.

"A-Actually, I should probably be getting home." I breathed, the fear obvious in my voice. But when I denied his request he just rambled on about how I had to be polite and that it would be rude if I denied his offer all while staring at me with a menacing look in his eyes. He reached for a bottle opener that just so happen to be right next to me, so when he reached for it I held my breath thinking he was leaning in to touch me instead.

"Ya know, it's getting a bit warm in here." He sighed taking his thick winter jacket off and throwing it some place on the ground. "Probably wasn't the smartest decision to where a sweater down here, hm?" He asked me, but I didn't respond. Now I was sure he was just playing with me... he knew how scared I was, he knew I knew his intentions weren't the same as I thought they were at the beginning.

He proceeded to take a seat on a bench that sat across from the one I was sitting on, we were only a mere two feet away from each other. It was silent for another moment as he simply stared at me. "You're very pretty Rin." He pointed out making me flinch the way he said it.

"T-Thanks..." I croaked, wanting oh so badly to just run out of there.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He boldly asked the question, making his intentions very clear now. When he asked the first person that popped into my head was Len, which surprised me since I've never much thought of Len like that... but I do wish more than anything that he was here right now, I would feel so much more _safe._

"N-No, I don't." I breathed, realizing that if I had said yes maybe he would've backed off and I would be able to go home.

"See, I knew you weren't like those other girls Rin."

"...Mr. Hiyama." I breathed glancing at the wooden ladder that would be able to take me out of here. "I-I have to go." I whispered quietly, I'm surprised he even heard me.

"I don't want you to leave." He spoke, like he was demanding me to stay. "I'm not going to hurt you Rin." _LIAR,_ I thought over and over in my head after he said that... I had to get out.

I shot for the wooden ladder but he was quickly on his feet dragging me down, trying to keep me with him to do who knows what to me... I was so wrong Len, I really do need your protection, now more then ever.

* * *

**Len POV  
**

"Miku, Mikuo!" I popped into the living room seeing the Hatsune twins enjoying the latest episode of what looked to be the show "Bewitched".

"What's up Len?" Mikuo asked curious by my sudden outburst.

"Has Rin walked in the door?"

"No, Kaito is the only one that's walked in since you got home."

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath, "She's almost an hour late, she promised she would be back soon." I slumped into the kitchen when the tealettes turned their attention back to the TV, in the kitchen I saw Meiko making the last touches to tonight's dinner, "Meiko, has Rin called or anything?"

"Rin? Is she out? I thought she came home with you..."

"I guess that's a no then." I sighed.

"Did she go out?"

"Only to get something she needed from Luka, but that was almost an hour ago."

"You know how Rin is," She smiled handing a stack of plates over to Yuuki, the last of us runaway kids that stayed here. "She probably got caught up in talking with her or something. As punishment I'll make sure to give her the smallest piece of orange glazed chicken." She joked as she helped the small girl set up the table.

"And a lot of rice!" Yuki piped, thinking it was another good punishment since she was at the age were vegetables were like poison to her.

But as everyone brushed off the matter of Rin just running a little late, I couldn't shake the bad feeling I was getting. But just like all the other times, I didn't pay attention to it.

I did however when an hour turned to four. Meiko had phoned Luka's house but strangely enough Rin _never_ dropped by to begin with. That's when I began to panic, and coming up with the worst case scenarios.

"Len did she talk about going anywhere else after drama practice?" Kaito asked while Meiko was calling police to file a missing person case. But I didn't want to believe Rin of all people was missing, Rin is someone who can sence danger pretty well, but in the same breath she's very naïve.

"There is one place but she changed her mind about it." I murmured not wanting to believe she lied to me, but at the same time hoping that was what happened instead of all the other things I was thinking could have happened.

"Well go check anyways, she could've decided to go and just not call," I quickly grabbed my coat that still laid in the back of the couch and was about to walk before Kaito quickly grabbed my shoulder jerking me back a bit. "And take this picture of her, just in case." It was a simple school picture that was kept on a near by shelf with all the others. I snatched the picture from him and ran out the door, I just kept running and running not knowing at all where to go. Rin had lots of hang outs, so I didn't know where to even begin.

I tried the mall first looking for that cropped blonde hair and ridiculous sized bow, a few times I saw girls with a resemblance to her almost mistaking them for her. I was about to leave when I couldn't find her at all or to see if she had gone home yet, but then I saw the familiar pale blonde hair that belonged to Leon. As sad of truth it was, if Leon was here then Rin must be too.

I pushed and shoved through people to get to him, ignoring the glares and complaints I got from people. "Leon!" I took ahold of his shoulder swinging him around from the window item he was looking at. When he saw it was me his eyes turned to a scowl.

"Kagamine, what do you want?" He spat.

"Where is Rin?" I deadpanned getting straight to the point.

"Rin? She's not even with me, I haven't seen her since you dragged her off earlier." I didn't believe him at first but then I saw he had his arms around a girl with short cut black hair, that's when panic really started to overcome me. Without another word or thought I dashed out of the mall and into the dark streets searching for my missing Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I managed to get out of the underground room, remarkably without a scratch, but there was something that just didn't settle right. As I ran the busy sidewalks no one seemed to notice me, like I was invisible. Even when I tried to get someones attention so I could tell them what happened, they ignored me like I wasn't even there.

Something strange was obviously going on... I made it out alive right? I'm walking around the streets I have to be alive.

_"Have you seen this girl?"_ I heard a familiar voice frantically ask, I turned and saw the familiar blonde hair tied into a stubby pony tail and the comforting azure eyes across the street. I felt my eyes widen with relief.

_"LEN!_" I cried out, and he heard me. I know he did. I saw his eyes widen for a moment and search for my voice. I made eye contact with him for a brief second but he didn't seem to notice me. As soon as he was there he was gone, everyone one was gone. All that was left was a world of black and white, I was starting to feel scared and alone, _am I dreaming? _

I ran off to the direction of home, I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but when I did make it home it was the same as it was before. A world of black and white. I called all the familiar names that lived in the house hold desperately, hoping they would hear me. As I called the last name with still no response, I broke down. I hysterically stated crying, feeling so lost and alone. I had no idea what to do except cry, but as tears spilled down my cheeks I felt this sudden urge.

An urge to go to the room Miku and I shared. I weary lifted myself off the ground letting the last of my tears spill, and slowly walked my way to the end of the hall where our room was. But when I opened my door, it wasn't our room at all. It was a completely white bathroom with mud and blood that tainted the pure room. There was also strangely enough a bathtub in the middle of the floor with a man in it, the water far to dirty to see anything. I couldn't Identify him though, his face had an old cloth drapped on his face. I walked further in horrified by the scene.

As I made my way in a bit more I saw dirty discarded clothes sprawled by the tub and a sink with just as much mud and blood surrounding it. But the item I discovered on the faucet made me shiver with fear the most, it was a small silver chained bracelet with a small gold heart that hung from it... the exact bracelet I had received as a birthday present from everyone at home. The exact bracelet that fell off when I tried to escape.

My breathing was so unsteady I was afraid that I had forgotten how to properly breath. A sudden sound of water moving made me jump and turn to the man in the tub, as he pulled down the old cloth that laid on his face it reviled the familiar face that I didn't want to know.

My eyes began to water and I could nothing but scream with anguish.

* * *

**I was planning on this just being a one-shot but I think I've written enough for one chapter. The next chapter will be up right after this (I'm like, half way done with it already) because I really wanna finish this XD ~Please R&R!**

**Love, Setsuro-chan~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len POV**

I heard her for a brief second, only for a second as she called out my name with a mix of happiness and fear. I don't know if I was hearing things or not, but I was almost 100 percent positive I heard her.

I walked the streets some more asking anyone if they had seen her, all saying no and going on their way. At this point the streets were almost bare, I don't know how long I've been at it exactly but my legs felt as though they were going to break and my voice was beginning to sound funny.

"Len," I heard Kaito call out to me, I turned and saw him pull up by me in his red mercury car. "Hop in, the police are over at the house and we need you to answer some questions for them."

"But Rin-"

"We'll look around tomorrow okay?" I sighed knowing there was nothing more I could do seeing as how bare the streets were now. I slid into the back seat of the car reluctantly. The whole ride home was a bit awkwardly quiet, but I didn't notice much, I was too busy wondering where the heck Rin could've gone.

"So how long has she been gone?" A detective with piercing red eyes and silver hair asked pulling out a pen and paper from his trench coat.

"A little over 4, maybe 5 hours I think." Meiko answered a bit shaken of the situation. He quickly wrote something down into his small note pad and continued with the questions.

"Is this the first time she's run away?" Meiko looked a bit taken aback by the question, almost insulted.

"She didn't runaway, s-she's missing."

"What about any problems at home? Family difficulties?" He continued the long list of questions for Meiko to answer, then it came to the ones that only I knew of. "What was she wearing?" He turned to me looking for answers.

"W-Well... she was wearing an oversized, dark blue sweater with a pair of yellow jeans, I think with a pair of blue converse oh and she always has a giant white bow in her hair, she wears it no matter what the outfit. And I don't remember if she was wearing it or not but she has a silver chained bracelet with a gold heart attached we got for her birthday and she wears that a lot of the time." After I finished he wrote the last of her descriptions and shoved the pen and note pad back into his coat.

"Okay we'll just need a picture of her now." The detective sighed, Miku who had sat on the couch listening in on to the whole thing with concerned eyes retrieved an old magazine from the coffee table drawer and quickly shuffled through the pages while Kaito went to the china cabinet drawer to find the latest picture taken of her. Kaito quickly snatched a picture out and Miku ripped a few pages out of the magazine of what Rin had been wearing, both quickly handing them to the detective. "Well we'll be on our way, we'll do as much as we can." He tipped his hat to us, but I suddenly felt anger well up in me.

"T-That's it?" I asked harsher than intended. "We're not going to go look for her now?"

"Look kid, I told you we'll do as much as we can when we can. It's too dark to go search and it's too late at night to ask around." He sighed as him and the few cops that were there left. The front door shut signaling that they were gone, leaving the air quiet.

"Well, time for bed guys. It's almost 11 at night." Meiko ushered the three of us stairs, not including Yuki who was already in bed and of course Rin. I didn't move at first but Mikuo came over slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"It's Rin we're talking about. She's stubborn and doesn't like to do what people tell her," He dryly laughed, "I'm sure if anyone were to try and hurt her, she wouldn't let it happen." But as he tried to comfort me, it only seemed to make me worry more. That's exactly what I was afraid of, what if someone was hurting her or already has?

Even so I was still guided up the stairs and into the room Mikuo and I shared. I laid in my bed for hours, 11 at night became 12 in the morning then became 3 in the morning, it was certain that I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep that night. Seeing that Mikuo was fast asleep in the bed across from me, I quietly lifted myself out of my bed and over to the small window, I intended to go look for Rin myself.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath when I tripped over something on the floor with a thud.

"Len?" Mikuo grogley called out waking from his deep sleep. "Len, what the heck are you doing? It's the middle of the night!"

"If the police won't look for Rin then I will."

"It's pitch black outside, you won't even be able to see!"

"We have a flashlight in the shed."

"Len, the police are doing everything they can, just go back to bed!"

"I can't sleep knowing she's out there somewhere probably hurt or worse!" I barked a bit louder than I wanted. He scowled at me but eventually gave up.

"Fine, do what you want, I know you're just as stubborn as her. But don't expect me to cover for you when Kaito and Meiko ask where you are in the morning." He turned the other way to face the wall and pulled the blanket over himself. I was about to hop out the window before I realized he was right. There's no way I would be able to find her in this darkness, and if Meiko knew I snuck out past curfew I would be as good as dead.

I finally settled with the idea of just sleeping in the livingroom that night just in case she came home in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Rin POV **

I was slipping away.

At least... that's what it felt like. I was leaving life, but it wasn't scary. The idea of death scared most, but once it happens it's almost peaceful. Like a weight's been lifted from your shoulders.

I was in this world, a_ perfect_ world. _My_ perfect world. It was a place where the sun shined bright, the clouds were fluffy like cotton candy, and the vast valleys were green and vibrant, they looked as though they went on forever. The surrounding around me seemed to changed quickly though, one second I was standing in the green valleys on a sunny day and the next I was in the middle of a winter wonderland, but the snow wasn't cold at all. It seemed so normal to me.

I don't know where this place is, or what it's even called. This place seems so right to me though.

But as I stood in the middle of the field, I felt compelled to start running, so I did. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but I knew I was going the right way. Soon the snow left and I was in a wheat field on another sunny say, again this all seemed very normal to me. In the middle of the vast wheat field there laid an old, white gazebo.

My running slowed to walking as I carefully stepped into the gazebo, my finger tips gingerly touching the carvings in the white-painted wood. I stepped completely in and my surroundings quickly changed around me. Now I was in the middle of peaceful waters that ever so lightly rocked the gazebo back and forth like I was on a boat.

I remember once Kaito and Meiko took us kids to the beach once and rented a boat for the day, that was so long ago I'm surprised I still remember. But as an eight year old kid I was so excited, since it had been the first time I ever saw the ocean. Sadly, as we got further into the ocean the waves were a bit more rough so I ended up getting sea sick. Luckily I was comforted by Len... that's what this world is missing.

This world may be perfect, yet I yearn for the company of my best friend. It feels lonely, not being able to share the beautiful vista with someone.

I wonder how Len is doing? I hope he knows I'm alright.

* * *

**January 25, 1972: **

Rin was still missing, as each day passed the family grew more and more worried for the young girl, Len especially. But that morning they got a call from the detective, or as they more prefered to call him Dell. A call that told them they should be ready for an answer that afternoon. Fearing that the news would be what they feared the most Meiko only told Kaito about the call.

However they hadn't known Len had been skipping school the past week, leaving to search for Rin on his own once everyone was gone. Mikuo agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, as long as they didn't ask him. Mikuo was never good at lying, so he made no promises to keep it a secret. But so far, no one had found out.

However, Len hadn't left yet seeing that both Kaito and Meiko were still home for some reason, so he stayed put in his room till they did leave. But he did find it odd that Kaito was running over two hours late for work and that Meiko still hadn't gone out to do her shopping or run errands.

And he found it especially odd when he heard people knock on the door, _who would come visit in the middle of the day on a weekday like this?_ Len thought to himself perching himself up and cupping his ear to the door to see who had entered. When he heard the voice that he had just recently learned, he stealthy opened his door and climbed halfway down the stairs, so he could still hear everything they were saying in the kitchen and not get caught for staying home.

"So, you said you had an answer?" Kaito asked first, a hint of grief in his voice which wasn't a good sign for Len.

"Yes and no. We have more of an educated guess."

"Just how educated is this _guess_?" Now Meiko asked a bit more sternly than Kaito.

"Well... we're about 70, maybe 80 percent certain." Dell sighed not wanting to give them his _guess._ "But first I would like to confirm if this really is Rins." Len suddenly wondered what he had that could be Rins, he tiptoed down the rest of the stairs and peeked around the corner to see Dell sitting across from both Kaito and Meiko, but the thing that was similar about all of them was the saddened look they had on their faces.

As Dell reached into his coat pocket that seemed to carry everything in it, he pulled out a plastic bag with a piece of white fabric in it, the fabric was dirty and had what looked to be spots of dried blood in a few places. Though Len couldn't tell what it was at first, when he saw both Meiko and Kaito faces turn from sad to horrified he knew what it was... The bow that Rin took so much pride in wearing everyday.

"You said she wore this bow everyday right?"

"T-That doesn't mean it's really hers though! I-I mean you only found her bow, but maybe it just fell off!" Kaito threw out ideas of what could have happened, but Dell only shook his head.

"There was also a significant amount of blood found at the scene where we found the hair ribbon... I'm sorry." He breathed, and that's when Meiko broke down in tears leaving Kaito to comfort his wife over the loss. Rin was practically their daughter, since age 4 Rin had been apart of their family, now gone.

Around the corner Len didn't know what to think, he was in complete shock. He stared wide-eyed at the ground, then to the shelf that held pictures of the "family". One picture of both him and Rin that Meiko put up mostly as a joke caught his attention. It showed the two blondes messy with Miku and Mikuos 9th birthday cake all themselves and caked into their hair. The two had met only a month ago at the time, still not yet warmed up to each other and gotten into an argument. But after they were both sticky with icing and sweet bread, they found the scene to be funny, that was the first time they actually smiled at one another.

And there stood the first sweet memory he had once shared with Rin captured so perfectly in a picture. He had many precious memories with both him and Rin in them. But now, he could no longer make those memories with her, he could only think back to the ones he already had, that's when he finally broke down, one tear led to another and soon he was in the same state as Meiko was.

_She promised she would be home soon though... __  
_

* * *

**Rin POV**

I watched as the people who were once precious to me cried and cried over me from my gazebo that floated peacefully on the water surface. I felt guilt hit me hard, if I had been more cautious that afternoon, they wouldn't be filled with so much grief.**  
**

"You shouldn't do that." A sudden voice called out to me, suddenly my surroundings changed to a mid-autumn forest on yet another sunny say, the gazebo now messy with fall leaves. I turned and saw a girl with magenta eyes staring back at me, he hair an odd pink and tied into corkscrew pigtails.

"Who are you?"

"Come on you can't wallow in the past, we have to keep moving forward!" She piped ignoring my question and moving ahead. And here I thought I was the only one here. Even so, I quickly hoped onto the muddy ground and followed the strange girl.

"W-Wait don't walk so fast! Who are you?" The girl continued walking, with purpose might I add, as her mid-thigh plaid dress slightly swayed in the breeze as she walked.

"My name is Kasane Ella ."

"Kasane Ella? That's an odd name."

"That's because it's not my real name, I borrowed it!" As we continued to walk the surroundings were changing again and we were now back in the winter wonderland that stayed the perfect warm temperature. "You can do that up here."

"Up here?" I asked a bit confused but then realized, "You mean heaven?" She laughed at my simple conclusion.

"No we're not there yet!"

"Then... what is this place?" I breathed as the surroundings once again changed and we were in the middle of a sunflower field.

"This place isn't really one place, and isn't the other place either." She answered back, and I didn't feel confused at all. No, I knew exactly what the strange girl meant.

"Then its bit of both." I murmured happily knowing that my answer was right. She didn't answer back but kept walking her proud walk. We eventually made it to a scenery that was by far the most beautiful of them all. It was a vast land with mountains that laid on both sides, but in the middle of it all was a tree. It didn't seem like just a tree though, words couldn't explain how significant it was.

Kasane told me how there was a wide, wide heaven beyond everything we knew. Where there was no dead corn fields. No memory. No grave. But I wasn't looking beyond yet. I was still looking back.

"You can't go back," Kasane suddenly said as if she was reading my mind. "It's over. You need to let go of your past life... _You're dead Rin_." I felt nothing when she said I was dead, I already knew this fact.

"I can't yet. I need to go home." Was all I could say as I marched off away from her, I could feel her magenta eyes stare at me as I left. I promised her in my head I would be back. But now wasn't the time to completely let go of all my precious memories.

I marched back to the gazebo, and as if I had controlled it I was back to the ocean settings, watching what was unfolding in life after I had left.

When I saw who it was, I felt nothing yet everything all at that moment. There I saw my murderer staring blankly at a large black safe in his dusty basement. I knew exactly what secret hid behind the lock of that safe, and it made me sick as he aimlessly stared at it with no emotions. I noticed how he caressed my silver bracelet. At that moment I wanted nothing more than for him to be _dead_.

I wanted him to know what he put me through- not just me but the people who I held dear to me too. I hated how he felt so comfortable. He knew no one suspected him of killing the small blonde girl down the street. He took comfort in the thought. _No one_ was looking at him.

Soon the image changed and now Len was there sitting in his room by the window. Just seeing him gave me comfort, but I could tell he was sad, almost depressed. I didn't like that at all, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to let him now I was alright. I wanted to ruffle his already messy hair and tell him everything was going to be alright. That I was alright.

I noticed he was fiddling with the flame that came from an old candle Meiko must've put there, probably to mourn for my death. She did the exact same thing when her father died, she put a candle in every window sill. He sat there just blankly staring at the flame, blowing on it lightly to make it move at his will. It was so strange to see him like that, it's a side of Len I've hardly ever seen.

I stared at the moment playing longingly, and without realizing I sighed his name wishing he could hear me. But to my surprise he did hear me. He didn't exactly hear me, but he knew I was there. His eyes widened and his hand reached out to touch the glass of the window gingerly like I was there. He knew I was here, at that moment I knew everything was going to be alright. I was still with him.

I realized that there was one thing my murderer didn't understand. He didn't understand that once you gained a bond so strong with someone, you could never break it. And if you tried to break the stong rope that held them together, you would pay the consequences.

I wasn't lost, or frozen, or gone. I was alive, alive in my own perfect world.

* * *

**Len POV**

I saw her, I saw Rin. I know I did, her presence was very much there. Only for a brief moment it was, but I knew she was there. And that's all I needed to know to get me determined to find the person who did this to her. I wasn't going to let someone who took one of the most precious things in my life away from me, get away with it.

Before I knew it I was dragging Mikuo with me to do research, interview people, and anything else I could do. I was consulting Dell, telling him about all the people I was thinking could have done something, _anyone_ who looked suspicious. Soon it was consuming my life, all I cared about was finding the person who so cruelly took Rin away from the world.

"Len, I think you're taking all of this too far." Mikuo finally confronted me one day while I was in the middle of looking through research I collected from the library.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at yourself, you've become obsessed with this! It's all you ever do anymore, the police know what they're doing. Don't you think it's sorta time to, ya know... let go?" He murmured the last part solemnly.

"Let go? Of what?"

"I mean, it's been almost two months since then. I think it's time we just accept she's gone and move on-"

"How could you say something like that?!" He jumped and how angry I got, I have to admit though, it is rare for me to yell.

"Look, I know it's hard. But it's for the best, it's not healthy to keep things like this burdening you."

"Mikuo I understand if you don't want to help me anymore, but I'm going to find out who did this to Rin." I snapped at the tealette slamming the door shut for emphasis. I already know everyone else has moved on, but I can't bring myself to forgive and forget.

_~Two weeks later~  
_

"_Len_!" Meikos voice calls from outside my door, "Len could you- Len what's with this mess!" she exclaimed as she accidentally steps on a few of my research papers that are sprawled all over the floor.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up soon." I mumble reading one of the many papers. Just as I was getting to the middle of the paragraph she snatches the paper out of my hands, her eyes are filled with annoyance.

"You need to get out of the house, go walk Yukis dog or something." Meiko grumbled trying to step over the papers to get out of the room. I ignore her at first and just pick up another paper "_Len now!"_ She demanded angrily. I sigh laying the paper down and start searching for the blonde lab.

"Slow down you stupid dog!" I bark pulling the leash back, but the big dog is using all of its strength to go against me. "I swear, Yuki just had to pick out the biggest dog at the pond." I grumble giving up at trying to tame the beast.

As we walk towards the end of the street the dog starts going ballistic and running towards the old blue house that laid at the very end. "Damn dog!" I exclaimed as she barked and barked at the house, but I noticed she wasn't barking at the house. She was barking at the man sitting in his car. It's strange though, he never barks at people, only animals.

The man sitting in his car finally gets out and I get a bit of an uneasy feeling when he turns and smiles at me, his hands filled with grocery bags. I star at him wearily for a moment and he does the same to me.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the Kagamine boy who lives down the street." He exclaims supposedly just now realizing who I was. I don't say anything though, I just stare at him as the dog continues to bark. His smile turns to worry, only for a split second though, but I clearly saw it. "Okay, okay!" He puts his hands up in defeat as he sees the dog isn't going to stop barking at him. "I'm going, see you around Mr. Kagamine." He says lastly slamming his front door shut.

I sit there for another second but then quickly leave not liking the feeling I was getting from the house. As I ran with the dog I could feel a stare burn the back of my head, _his_ stare. There was something about him that I didn't like, enough so that he was a new person I would add to my list of investigating. When we make it far enough so that we were out of his sight, I stop the dog and sigh, "Good boy," I praise the dog with a pat, he may be a pain but he could be the reason I find out who took Rins life.

* * *

**I need to stop writing so much for _one_ chapter, what was intended only to be a one-shot, now has three chapters. And I'M SORRY I LIED! I was half way finished with it the night before, but it was already 3am and I was like dead so I gave up and decided to finish it the next day. When I woke up (which was around 1pm) my friend sent me a text asking me to hang out and I was getting kinda stir crazy, so I went over to her house, longer than intended. But when I got home I forced myself to finish, or at least almost finish before I crashed. So then here I was with a chapter that was over 8,000 words, and that's too much for one chapter in my opinion. So now here I am, I guess making a three-shot. WELP, Pease R&R! **

**NOTICE: The next chapter will be out in the next hour or two, just need to finish the last two scenes!  
**

**Love, Setsuro-chan  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin POV**

I was in the grey world, between the black of the earth and the white of heaven.

The days were always changing, and every night I dreamed the same dream.

The smell of damp earth, the scream that no one seemed to hear, the sound of my heart beating a 100 miles per a minute.

And I'd hear them calling, the voices of the dead. I wanted to follow them, to find the way out. But I would always come back to the same door. And I was afraid, I knew that if I went in there, I wouldn't be able to come back out.

My murderer could live in one moment for a long time. He could feed off a memory, over and over again. He was animal, faceless, infinite. But he would feel it, and the emptiness would ride up in him again. I knew this by the way he would act, the way he would get frustrated so easily.

My murder began to grow instincts, he knew Len had begun to wonder about the man who lived in the pale blue house at the end of the street. Len seemed intent on crowding him, the way he would walk the dog just to purposely get a look at his house for any sign or clues that would stand out. My murderer began to feel a familiar itch.

As Len did more research on the strange man, he observed his moves more also. The way he would sneak things in and out of his house, the way he wouldn't leave his house days upon days. Len curiosity was starting to get to him, and I was afraid he would become that cat like I had.

* * *

**Len POV**

I watched behind the bushes, waiting for Mr. Hiyama to leave. Over the past couple of months, after doing much research into him, I've found that he's an all around average person. He was once married but then divorced after they soon realized they just weren't compatible. He makes a big amount of his income from toy making. He was able to construct doll houses that were basically a mini version of a home, he was pretty much a _perfectionist_.

That right there was the small fact that made me look into him more and more. The way he was able to make sure he perfected everything he did, and I mean _everything_. I needed answers, and the only way to do that was to get them myself. No matter how much I tried to convince Dell he should look into him, he only told me that I was being paranoid. That I was taking all of this too far, that's what everyone was telling me. That I had become obsessed with this, and knew that already, that didn't mean I was going to stop though.

I perked when I heard his front door open and close, I saw the solituded man emerge from his home and drive away, not even noticing me hiding in the bushes beside in his wilted forget-me-nots. Quickly yet stealthily I moved from the bushes to his basement windows behind the house, as quietly as I could I kicked the small window giving me access into his home.

* * *

Rin POV

I watched as Len made his way into my murderers home with the emotions of anxiety and excitement welling up in me. But as he went in, I felt a sudden urge myself to explore. I found myself at the door I had been afraid to enter all this time, knowing that if I entered, I probably wouldn't come back. I knew that now was the time to see what lies behind the door of this pale blue home.

As I took a deep breath, I walked in with the same emotions as I had when I saw Len sneak into my murderers home. As I walked in I was surprised to see it was like a regular old home except with a more eerie feeling. And just as the moment I had found out I had been killed, I was again compelled to walk to a certain room.

I dragged myself up the carpeted stairs and pushed open the first door I saw knowing that it would lead me to my answers. As I walked in I suddenly found myself in the middle of a busy high way, with cars buzzing right past me as if I wasn't there. I quickly gained my scenes and jumped to the side of the road where lots of trash and rubble had been thrown, but that wasn't all. Another thing that was there but didn't belong was a rotted body.

Her body looked as if it had been freshly buried, but very poorly as a few body parts still stuck out of the freshly dug up dirt.

_Haku Yowane. Killed 1960 in Pennsylvania, she was his land lady. _

As the answers came to me I myself became horrified, I started backing away and saw I was back in the house, but only for a split second as I had backed into the railings and fell backwards. As I fell I imagined myself falling onto the carpeted ground. But instead I was surrounded by water, not getting wet or anything though. Again I saw a dead body, her body freely floating in the water.

_Momo Momone, 1967, Delaware. She was already dead when he dumped her body in the river._

Again, for a brief second I was in the house. Without realizing I was walking on the steps, I fell forward only to fall into a damp ditch by the side of the road. This time a smaller body was poorly hidden by the autumn leaves.

_Rui Kagene, Delaware 1969. She had just turned 13. Her body was found in a drainage ditch along the side of the road._

I backed away not being sure if I could take this all at once, but my back hit a concrete wall with graffiti written all over. I was at an old abandoned high way, or it seemed more like a landfill with all the trash and rubble that was there.

_Iroha Nekomura, Pennsylvania. She was lured into a shack he had built out of old doors. she was the youngest, she was the youngest only being 10._

I quickly backed out of the disgusting area and into what seemed like a swamp.I walked through the thick, muddy waters for a moment and stopped to see a familiar body floating on the surface of the water.

_Teto Kasane, Connecticut, 1971. 13. she was waiting for her father to close up their shop when she vanished. Teto Kasane, who sometimes liked to be called Ella._  
_  
_

Finally I made it to the last person. I was back into my murderers dusty basement. I watched as he stared at the black safe that laid only a few feet away from him as he again caressed the silver bracelet with a small gold heart attached. My breathing quickened when I saw who the last person was.

_Rin Kagamine, 14, Norristown Pennsylvania. 1972. Murdered in a room he had built under the earth._

And for one last time, the scenery changed and I was back to the beautiful vista. The one with the vast land that seemed to go on forever and have a little bit of every beautiful thing in the world, and that one significant tree in the middle of it all. As I walked steadily to the tree, in no hurry to get there, I was greeted by a girl with long pink hair sitting under the tree making daisy crowns.

"I like coming here a l lot," The girl suddenly spoke, "I like to listen to the sounds."

"Have you seen Teto?" I asked the young girl.

"Did she tell you about this place?" I looked around the setting and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." I answered happily and simply, the girl smiled along with me getting up from her spot.

"Then you must be ready, I'm Iroha Nekomura. The others will be here soon."

Soon after she said that, people I had never met before in my life appeared. People I had only briefly seen the images of when I was flashing back to where their dead bodies laid. Yet they seemed so close to me.

Soon I saw the one person I had personally became acquainted with, when I saw those Magenta eyes I dove in for a hug tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I took another glance at the view and couldn't help but notice there was something about it that just seemed to make it glow more than it had before.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered to myself and Tetos playful smile grew.

"Well of course it's beautiful!" She jumped happily joining the others, "It's heaven!" As she joined the large group I couldn't help but think about how they all shared a bond. A very strong bond... a bond just as stong as the one I once had with Len.

That's when I remembered, I still have something very important to do. And Teto seemed to notice how my face had frozen into a frown.

"What are you waiting for? You're free!"

"Almost... not quite." I breathed running back to the gazebo, I had to make sure Len was alright. Just one last time.

* * *

**Len POV**

I crawled my way through the small window, getting a couple of scraps and bruises from the glass and fall, all while knocking over a few things on my way down. But I managed to get in. I was nervous about this whole thing though, what if he came home and saw me here? I guess that was a risk I was willing to take.

I recollected myself and started for the stairs, it was strange though. The only things he had down in his basement was a stack of old newspaper and an old black safe. But that wasn't important, what was important was finding evidence. I ran up the wooden steps and into the kitchen.

But where should I start? There's so much to look through. I guess I'll just have to look through as much as I can. I ran to the first drawer I saw, quickly opening and shuffling through things in his cabinets and drawers.

After checking the whole kitchen, I ran over to a small dresser that sat right by the door, as I shuffled through the old papers I found something worthy of evidence. I found an old newspaper article with headlines that said something along the lines of someone being charged with a felony assault. I was about to read more into it before a loud bang was heard against the front door.

I panicked jumping to my feet, but when I looked out the window I saw it was just the paper boy making his daily rounds. I quickly went back to searching not knowing how much time I would even have. I ran up the carpeted stairs that lead me into a long hallway of doors. I searched two rooms that were completely empty, but then came to the bathroom. When I opened the door and saw it was just the bathroom I was about to leave, that is until I noticed something sitting by the sink.

I approached the porcelain sink and found something that made me completely sure he was the one. I lifted the silver chained bracelet carefully and observed it. This had to be Rins, I mean why would a grown man with no wife or daughters have a silvered chained bracelet that looked exactly like Rins? But I knew this wasn't going to be enough for Dell to convince. There had to be something more.

I shoved Rins bracelet into my pocket and left the bathroom walking down the hall to the last room there was.

I finally made it to a room worthy of looking through, his bedroom. I scrambled to his dresser, opening the drawers only to find neatly folded clothes in each drawer. I was about to run to his night stand to search before I noticed squeaky noise as I stepped on a certain part of the floor.

To make sure I wasn't hearing things, I stepped on the same spot to hear more squeaking. _J__ack pot_, I though to myself ripping the small rug that covered the spot. I lifted the loose wood panels up carefully and dug my shaky hands into the floor. At first my hands felt nothing. There had to be something though, but then I felt something solid and thin. I jerked my hand out of the floor and retrieved a book.

At first I was a bit disappointed, what was a book going to do as evidence? But I realized it didn't look like some ordinary book, it was more like a scrap-book. I gingerly opened the cover to see the first page. I was confused though, it looked like it was a diagram of something he was building. Was this just a book he used for building ideas? But then why would he go through the trouble of hiding it under his floors? I flipped to the next page and that's when I became horrified.

There written _all over_ the next couple pages were things Rin had done. He not only killed Rin, but stalked her too. How did I not notice him? How did I not see him at all? I recognized some of these dates and times because they were dates and times I was with her! Why the hell was I so stupid?! She could be alive right now if I had just _noticed_ him!

I flipped the page again needing to know what else this _sick_ person had been doing. Next I saw a map he had drawn, a very detailed one might I add, with two red lines through it. One line showed the route she would take home and the other was the one she would take when going to Lukas. Next was another diagram, I still couldn't really tell what that was for though. The diagrams turned to pictures, pictures of what looked to be some room that you had to use a ladder to enter and leave.

The very last picture is what tipped me over the edge the most, the one piece of evidence I truly needed. On the page showed a picture of Rin he had cut out of the newspaper, and to the side of the picture was a piece of her gold locks. I wanted to scream, I wanted to _kill_ him. I was right all along, he was the one who killed her!

"I see you found my scrap-book." I darted up from my spot on the floor startled by the new voice, I could feel my breathing start to quicken along with my heart beat as I stood face to face with the person who murdered Rin. "You have very good instincts I have to admit, but your sneaking skills could use some work." He smirked pulling out a steak knife he hide behind his back. _When did he get in here?_

"Rin was probably one of my favorite girls, she was very easily convinced but was smart enough to figure out what I had planned. Sadly for her, she had figured that out too late along. So now she's gone, me being the last one she saw in her short life." As he talked about how he killed Rin, I felt the urge to kill him myself more. The way he talked so nonchalantly about it only added fuel to my fire. "So, now that you know it was me, what are you planning on doing? You've figured it out, but I have a knife and I'm pretty experienced with killing. Make your move."

Make my move? How am I supposed to move? He knows I can't do anything. I know this will end badly, but there had to be something I can do. I have to at least show this to somebody, I can't let him get away with taking away one of the fewest things that made me happy.

My eyes darted around the room looking for someway to get out of here. My eyes made it to the window and I thought maybe I could just jump out of the window and get this to someone? But then again, we're on the second floor. what if I break my neck when falling out and I'm not able to get this to anybody _and_ I would die myself. But now that I think about it, I have a high chance of dying either way, huh? Jeez what a mess I've gotten myself into. But, I guess having a slight chance is better than nothing.

I was about to make a break for the window and jump, that is until I saw a flash of long teal hair walking by with large shopping bags in hands. That changed everything. If I could just make it to the window and throw this book to Miku and tell her to take this to Dell or Kaito and Meiko or anyone, then it would all be alright.

We stared each other down for a second, then when I thought he would least expected it I ran for the window. But of course he was also quick to his feet, not as much as I was though. I didn't have time to simply open the window, so I shoved my elbow into the glass shattering it, earning me a few cuts.

"MIKU!" I shouted my voice cracking with a mix of many emotions. She turned and made a confused yet horrified look.

"Len?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Miku I need you to- Ah!" I gasped as he took hold of my neck trying to pull me back, my arms flailed with the book still tightly gripped in my hands.

"L-Len?!" She screamed with panic. Without waiting another second, I threw the book to her, I had to before he took it back and I could get the evidence to someone.

"Take it to someone- anyone! Just hurry!"

"B-but Len-!"

"NOW!" I barked still fighting off his tight grip around my neck. She didn't wait another second, she quickly grabbed the thin book that fell only a few feet from her and ran off. I felt a wave fo relief hit me as I saw her run off with the book. Rins murderer had nothing else he could do, it was all over for him. But, I could say the same for me. As I felt a sharp, cold blade sink into my chest.

"You damned kid, didn't anyone ever teach you to not meddle in other people's lives?!" He sneered at me throwing the blade back into my chest, the pain was so horrible it couldn't be explained in words.

"You're one to talk!" I croaked hardly able to even able to breathe, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to take something that isn't yours!"

I had already said to much, but what was the point of stopping now, right?

I remember the last thing I saw was the sharp, silver blade going up one last time and slamming down into my chest before everything was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Dell POV, ****May 27, 1972****: **

"Dell, you're gonna wanna see this!" My purple haired companion called from the basement as I investigated the livingroom with multiple others from the force.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I grumbled looking around the scene. It's so frustrating to think someone with a completely normal background and life, could be the one to murder so many innocent lives and that he was able to hide it so perfectly.

As I made my way for the basement, I glanced out the window noticing how already many people from the neighborhood were standing behind the yellow tape wondering what was going on in their peaceful neighborhood.

I made my way down the dusty stairs to see nothing much except for a few planks of wood and an old stack of newspaper.

"Dell, over here!" Gakupo gestured for me to come over, he stood by a giant black safe and a black trash bag propped up against the safe. I studied them for a moment and realized what they were when I smelled the foul oder coming from them.

"Is this what I think th

* * *

girl in the black safe and the boy in the trash bag. The girls body was more decayed and the boys looked pretty fresh."

"I see..." I sighed making my way back up the stairs with my companion following, not being able to take anymore of this. In all the years I've worked in this town, nothing this horrific has ever happened.

"Has he been caught yet?" Gakupo asked trailing behind me.

"Yeah, a few hours ago according to the chief. They caught him right outside of town I think, I didn't get much detail about it."

"Their family must be going through hell right now..." I couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. It was bad enough they lost one kid to their "family", but then to loose another only a few months later. I can only imagine what they're going through. Though they weren't related by blood, but they were so close that it seemed as though they were.

I feel at fault for Len loosing his life though, he was so determined to find out who did it that when I started to ignore the case more and more he did his own work. I told him that he should just leave it to us and that he should instead try to move on, but he was a stubborn kid. I knew how much it meant to him to find out who had killed Rin. It was pretty obvious that he had loved her, as they say, love is a drug that can drive you to do anything for that person.

* * *

**Len POV**

My eyes opened to a new world when I awoke. The world was so calm as the breeze freely flowed through the green grass and the sky suck a vibrant blue. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. It was like a perfect world.

"Len," A familiar bell chimed voice called, I turned and saw Rin. I didn't get excited or anything. It felt so normal to see her standing there in the pretty setting. She was wearing the exact same thing she had been wearing the day she went missing. "You're an idiot you know that?" She smiled a bit of sympathy in her smile.

"You're the one who came home late. So because of that, I had to go get you myself." I smiled myself lifting myself off of the soft green grass to go to her side. "Oh, and you left this behind." I shoved my hand in my pocket reviling her silver bracelet.

"As usual, you come prepared." Rin giggled as I the clamped the bracelet back onto her tiny wrist.

"Sorry it took so long to figure out who it was though."

"You figured it out anyway though, right? I'm the one who should be sorry for not coming home soon like I promised."

"It's okay, that's why I just came to you." I sighed taking her hand into mine.

"Len, are you ready to go?" She asked happily already knowing my answer.

"Yup, I have everything I need." I said proudly. We walked toward this strange tree hand in hand. As we walked closer to it I could feel myself feel more and more at peace. Once we were finally there it was almost like we had enterened another side. Everything that had worried me before was now gone, like I had become a new person. The grass almost seemed greener as we crossed to the other side. I glanced over at Rin and noticed she had a natural glow to her that made her beauty radiate, she looked so pure.

_So, I guess this is the place people call heaven._

* * *

**I feel so bad for making them both die, I can't bare tragidies so I don't even know how I managed to write this! I might end up making an alternitive end in the future if wanted TT_TT**

**Love, Setsuro-chan  
**


End file.
